found at last
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: i was found by the perfect family. and i might be loved at last. ALL HUMAN! Note: there is jokes in here that you may not get if you don't know about kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only Kristin and the plot

**Disclaimer: I own only Kristin and the plot**

**Prolog **

_Walking in the field wondering if they are real or if not_

_Bella beside me my friend and my sister_

"_We have been through worse" she said._

"_No, we haven't."_

**well guess what will happen**

**over and out,**

**eddie and alex**


	2. adopted

Disclaimer: we own nothing, just our plot and Kristin

**Disclaimer: we own nothing, just our plot and Kristin**

**Adopted**

_Stupid foster parents. _I hated them so much, I wanted to kill them. But now I'm out of there grasp and free. I was adopted, by the swan family.

My name is Kristin Smith, which was my old last name, now Swan. Still, I'm the 12 year old skater punk that wants to kill annoying foster parents. Charlie (my new dad) was saying something like I will have a sister, like I care.

"You will love her," he went on and on.

"What's her name," I asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's Bella."

We finally pulled up to a dull looking house with a dumb old rusty truck. "Who's truck is that," I asked.

"That's your sister."

Great a cheap family.

**Next time on 'found at last' Kristin meets Bella.**

**Eddie and Alex **

**Over and out**


	3. Meet Bella

Eddie's thought's on **A New Breed**

Eddie: I think alex has gone over the deep end

Kuramu: Why?

Eddie: he made you

Kuramu: true

Review thanks

Emoriku- for telling me to write more

Vampire-legend- the only reason you even reviewed was cause I asked

Chapter 3- Meet Bella

BPOV

Charlie said that he was going to adopt a new child, but I wasn't sure if he meant a baby or a child or even a teen.

I was almost positive it was not going to be a baby. Maybe a teen… most likely a 14 year old because that was when I stopped the summer visits. But what might the gender be. I thought for some more when I heard a knock on the door.

I went to go see who it was, but I had the faintest idea who it might be.

Edward.

After we said our hellos and we had a soft kiss, we went to the kitchen, because Edward told me was hungry.

"I tell you every time you come over, you should eat before you come over," I scolded him (witch was hard because I was looking in to he bright green eyes)

"And I tell you, I love your cooking," he said with a tilt of the head.

As we ate and talked, we heard the light pouring rain. Then we heard Charlie's car drive up.

"didn't you say you were getting a new sibling" Edward asked.

"yes, and I think we will get to meet them now," I said simply.

A/N: I know, I know, it's short, but I can't think of anything to write. Also the reason I haven't updated in like 3 months is because I got obsessed with kingdom hearts, so I need reminders once and a while. So please, REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Kristin is short

Eddie: Sorry for making ya'll wait for this chap but meh, whatever. You have it now so be happy. Oh and just to make the story a little more amusing Kristin will be 16, not 12.

Found At Last: The Full Meeting

**Kristin POV**

As we walked up to the door, I was thinking _man if her car is cheap then __probably__ she has no sense of style, either. But you never know, she might have a cheap truck because she shops so much…_

I kept thinking this till I saw that we were finally at the door, (_is this a huge driveway or is it just me._ I am fairly short, about 4'7, I even have a shirt that says it!) which it swung open as soon as we were in front of it, Charlie laughed at how I jumped.

"Oh, hi dad and…" a girl with brown eyes and hair said as she looked at me.

"Name's Kristin, got it memorized?" I giggled at the last part, since I just used a line from my favorite character, Axel, from Kingdom Hearts. As I said this I got a stare from a guy who I assumed to be a visitor.

"I don't think I will forget it, Kristin," she said with a confused voice. I, again, giggled at the way she reacted.

"Might I ask who he" I pointed at the male "is, oh sister dear?"

"He's my boyfriend" she pats my head "little sis."

At this point we all had walked into the living room "I'll make note of that. Now, guess how old I am," I challenged "and Charlie no helping her, please."

**Bella POV**

She wanted me to guess her age. This might be hard, I mean she is wearing clothes that teens wear, yet she's shorter than Alice! I thought for a while, then I decided to give up and choose my age.

"Are you seventeen?" I asked.

**Kristin POV**

I laughed at her response. She was off by a year, and not the usual 10-14, no 17! "Your off by one tiny year, think, it can't be that hard now," I smirked.

Then she looked over at her still nameless boyfriend "What do you think Edward?" (Oh it's Edward, I guess).

"16," well, he gets no points because I gave him a hint.

"You win, but you get no points," I simply put.

"Okay, everyone" Charlie clapped "time to tell everyone else a little story about your self," he smiled and shoved us out of the living room into the kiction.

"Um, okay, that was strange," I stated.

"You get use to it after a while," Bella put in. "We should get you unpacked."

I got an idea "Can we go shopping after" I was pulling on Bella's sleeve "Please, big sister."

"I think we have another Alice" Edward said. I stopped pulling on Bella's sleeve and smirked.

"Oh, so he can say full statements, how amazing," I said.

"I know right," Bella joined in, which surprised me.

"Stop sister bonding and let's show her to the room where she will be staying. Also, I'm the smartest person in the junior class" Edward said with a huff.

"Keep telling your self that, bro," I said as I pat his back.

"I'm not your 'bro'," he said in a somewhat harsh voice.

"So, it's not like I can call you Ed, that would make you sound even more stupid," I snickered.

Eddie: this is where I end, cause I'm starting to get a head-ache.

Alex: poor you.

Eddie: shut up al.

Edward: REVIEW TO MAKE ME SMARTER-RER!

Eddie: that will never happed.

Edward: why?

Eddie: cause I hate you!

**Till next time my dears…**


	5. Unpacking Madness and The Computer

Disclaimer: We, of Eddie and Alex, own nothing more than the plot and Kristin.

Eddie: here is the next chapter to 'Found At Last'!

Angry Mob: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Eddie: Why are you guys here?

Angry Mob: YOU HATE EDWARD!

Eddie: But… I based my name after him…

Alex: Get on with it already!

Chapter 5: Unpacking Madness

**Kristin POV**

As we walked up the stairs (Edward was holding Bella's wrist to hold her up) I got an idea for a fanfiction **((A/N Yep she is a fangirl for kingdom hearts, oh and sorry if you don't know what that is))**. I made a mental note to write it up soon before I forget, but I soon realized I don't have a computer to write on.

"Bella, do you have a computer I could use?" I asked in a curious voice.

"I do, but Edward has a better one at his house," she answered.

"Edward, could I please use your computer at your house?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could use, but I thought it sounded more like Laxene.

"Sure, why not," he said. At this I jumped for joy, but ended up knocking over Bella in the process.

"Whoops, sorry sis," I said with a nervous laugh.

"It's ok, this happens a lot to me without your help," she giggled.

"We're at your room now," Edward said, but then burst out laughing.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked, but then I walked into the room. It was covered in pink, rose pink! Pink bed, pink dresser, pink carpet, and pink bunnies. I felt as if I was in some sort of nightmare, I almost screamed! I quickly took a look around and saw that EVERYTHING was pink!

"Yeah, I told him not to, but he told me that all girls loved pink. Though I thought it was weird that he said he might come home with a boy…" Bella trailed off. I was going to kill Charlie!

"Leave my things, we are going some where else before I kill Charlie," I said in a dark voice, almost sounding like a guy.

"Sure, but where?" Bella asked.

"A place with a computer," I said in my normal voice, though it still had a hint darkness in it. Then I had an idea "Or we could go… shopping," I smirked.

"Computer it is, Edward to your house," Bella said as she thrust her fist high in the air.

At Edwards House (if you can call it that)

"Whoa," was all I could say. It was HUGE! I wanted to just stare but then I was shaken out of my trance.

"You wanted the computer, remember," said Edward.

I waved my hand at him, telling him to be quite. We all walked up the front steps (Bella tripped on the last step). The door swung open, and, again, I jumped (why was I not use to it already?). There was a girl with spiky black hair, just a few inches taller than me, standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Kristin, got it memorized?" I just loved saying that.

"So, you play kingdom hearts?" asked a booming voice.

"Yes, why?" I half answered, half asked.

"I'm stuck at a part," as this was said the owner of the voice came into view.

"Sorry, but I'm off duty for the day, ask another member," we both laughed at this. "But, may I know your name?"

"It's Emmett," he answered.

"K," I looked at Edward "where is the computer?"

"Not yet, missy, you have to meet everyone first," Bella said wagging her finger.

"And when did we agree on this?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Never, but I say so," she put her hands on her waist.

"Right…" I was starting to think she was just trying to annoy me.

"First, Emmett. You already know he plays video games, but he is also the captain of the football team," Bella explained.

"I'm Alice, and I love to shop!" she said looking down at me. "Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen, and yes I have stopped growing," I had to look up a little bit. _Now I know why they said I was like Alice _I thought.

"Poor you, I'm seventeen, and I, too, have stopped growing," she patted my head. "I'm so happy to have someone shorter than me around," she said clapping and jumping up and down.

"Is Rosalie or Jasper home?" Edward asked.

"Nope," both Alice and Emmett said.

"Can you _please _help me with the game," Emmett whined.

"I told you no once, so that means the answer is still no," I glared. "Now may I please have the computer now?" I asked Edward.

"Fine, follow me," we walked up a bunch of stairs, and 2 long hallways, then we finally got to his room. All he did was hand me a laptop and said "you can keep it, I never use it."

I looked down at the laptop, it was the MacBook Air. I gasped. _How can someone just give you a laptop that costs so much right after you meet them, _I wondered.

He noticed that I was just staring at it "call it a 'Your my girlfriend's new sister' gift," he simply put

"Thank… you," I couldn't help it; I placed the laptop down and hugged him.

I could tell that this family was going to be much better than the other families I used to live with.

**A/N**: I hope you all like it because I'm forced to write it, by Alex. Remember review please! *falls asleep at computer* good night… (I wrote this at 1:00 A.M.)


	6. Cosplay Chosen

Disclaimer: we only own Kristin

Eddie: if any of you were wondering, this is in the summer before Bella turns 18.

Chapter 6: Cosplayers

At the Cullen Home: The Next Day

**Kristin POV **

Emmett had convinced me to not help him but play Kingdom Hearts II for him, not that I mind. I mean it is one of the best games I know of. He was at the part where you have to kill Demyx. The last time I played this part I cried for a half an hour, so I hoped that did _not _happen this time.

"I hate this part," I snarled.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"'Cause I have to kill my second favorite character, and then, well, let's just say Goofy… isn't there," I tried not to give away what happened to Goofy after the fight.

"What happens?" he asked.

"He… is killed," I said this in a soft voice, because if I said it louder I would have burst out laughing.

"By who?" he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"A heartless, now let me… kill Demyx," I hated saying that.

"Thanks," he said while hugging me.

"Right," as I fought my mind was somewhere else. Where? Not even I know.

When I felt that I was shaking I knew that I had won, "NO WAAY!!" said Demyx on the T.V., I was crying just like last time.

"Kristin, are you ok?" I heard Edward say. I felt someone hugging me. I realized that I had my eyes closed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. This happened last time," I guess I looked like I just lost a love one, not kill a character in a game. I whipped my eyes and sat up (_when had I lane down _I thought). "Can we go shopping?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alice bounced into the room. "To Port Angeles," she squealed as we walked into the kitchen to get Bella- she was helping Esme cook.

"I don't want to go shopping," she whined.

"So, who said life was fair, sister dear," I looked up smirking. Then I realized that this was the perfect time to tell them what I had planned since I met them. "Have either of you heard of cosplay?" I asked.

"I have, why?" Alice half answered, half asked.

"Because I have a few costumes that might fit both of you," I said.

"What's cosplay?" Bella asked.

"Cosplay is a subculture that refers to dressing up as a character from an anime, manga or video game," I recited. You can't imagine how many times I've said that.

"You basically put on a costume that looks like a character from a show slash video game. Sort of like Halloween," Alice said in a way that most people would understand.

"I get it now, but why did you ask now?" Bella asked. "Also, Alice why are we going to my house?"

"To get her costumes," Alice said. I was amazed at how fast she caught on.

"YAY! We're cosplaying while we're shopping!" I was so happy.

At the Swan Home: Kristin's Room

As I looked through my boxes to find the wigs, Bella and Alice went to Bella's room to put on their costumes. They had decided on being Demyx (Alice) and Roxas (Bella). We had called Edward, and after much begging (from me), he decided to be Axel. I was going to be Reno, because I already have the red hair **((A/N Kristin has bright red hair, and yes it is natural)). **

I finally found the wigs- I was happy because none of then were damaged. "Found 'em" I yelled.

"Finally," all three said. I noticed that Edward already had the purple tear drops under his eyes.

Once everyone had their wigs on, I realized that Bella did not have blue eyes. "Bella, you need blue eyes," I simply put.

"Why, and how?" she asked.

"One, because Roxas has blue eyes, and two, well I don't know," I said.

"I do," Alice said raising her hand. "We have tons of contacts at our house, even blue."

"Great," I squealed. "Edward you're fine, and Alice you need contacts, too."

Back at the Cullen Home: Alice's Room

Alice went into her bathroom to help Bella put in her contacts and wig, so I pulled out my laptop to show Edward some reasons I made him and Bella, Roxas and Axel.

"That's just sick," he whined.

"Yeah, that's why fangirls love it," I said, smirking at his grimace.

"What is it called?" he asked with mild disgust.

"Akuroku," I said. "All the girls at any convention we go to will scream with joy!"

"Convention?" he asked.

"Yep I already have a trip planned," I said "My old group was going but since I quit they aren't going, so we can."

"Okay…" he said, still fairly confused.

As we waited for Alice and Bella to finish I decided to fix Edward's wig a bit, to make it look just right. I hated how my old group said that the wigs didn't matter, but I was going to make sure this time was going to be different. My forte was wigs and face make-up.

"We're done," we heard Alice say behind the door.

The first one to walk out was Alice, she looked like Demyx to the last detail. She had the wig set perfectly on her head, so it looked like her real hair. Her dark brown eyes were now a light shade of blue, exactly like Demyx's. I would give her a 9, only because she was too short (and that's Demyx's number).

When Bella came out Edward gasped. She must have wrapped up her chest, because she looked flat-chested. She had the wig obviously glued to her head, because she instantly fell (I felt I had chosen the perfect Roxas). She was wearing the Twilight Town outfit. Her eyes still had a tint of brown around the edges.

"Wow Bella, you look great," Edward gawked.

"Axel, are you o.k.?" she asked in a very convincing Roxas voice. We all laughed at how well she was able to do the voice.

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine," again we laughed at how well they did.

"K, let's go shopping," I announced. "Oh, and y'all will not be free in two days."

"What! Why!?" Alice squeaked.

"She planned a trip," Edward said, "To where again…"

"Port Angeles," I clarified.

"Can we go shopping now," Alice said in a whiny voice.

"One sec," I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and took out my hair gel and walked into the bathroom. I spiked it till it looked right. I took out one of my small hoop ear-rings (the left one) and put on my fake Reno marks. I put on a small amount of eyeliner, but only on the bottom.

When I walked out I got a gasp from Alice, Bella giggled, and Edward looked amazed at how I looked like a chibi Reno (damn short-ness).

"K, now we can go," I linked arms with Edward and Bella, I looked up and could tell the loved me.

"C'mon slow-pokes," Alice hugged us all.

_I'm positive they love me _I thought as I sighed. "let's go have fun," they all nodded at what I said. _Yep, they're much better than the Beebe's._

**A/N does anyone wanna guess who 'the Beebe's' are?**

_**Till next time my dears…**_


End file.
